No body touches my Hermione
by broomstick flyer
Summary: Harry stumbles on a secret and uses a timee turner to change things making sure those plotting against Hermione never get the chance to do it again. Slightly dark Harry.


It was three months since Ron and Hermione got married, three months since he had been to visit them at their house in Ottery St Catchpole. Harry James Potter decided it was time enough for the honeymoon period to be over, time for him to pay them a visit. Checking his clock and seeing it was only seven thirty pm, Harry grabbed his cloak. If he was quick enough he could get to Ottery in time to talk Ron into visiting the local Pub.

Harry apparated from his home in Godrics Hollow to the ward boundaries of the Burrow, Ron's family home. From there it was just a short walk to the other side of the village and Weasley Grange. At twenty minutes before eight Harry walked up the garden path and headed for the back of the house. As he passed the kitchen window he heard a very distinct voice he knew very well and a small smile spread across his face. Hearing the voice shouting indistinctly at someone, he knew his best mate Ron would thank him for saving him once again from mother Molly Weasleys wrath.

As he rounded the corner of the house and on into the back garden he heard Molly once again, this time however he could not quite believe what he was hearing. The words were clear as they came to him from an open window.

"Oh for goodness sake Ron, how the hell can you have forgotten the potion, you've been feeding it to her since the summer at the beginning of your sixth year at Hogwarts. You should know by now that you can't stop feeding amortensia, it has to be used every month. Now… Oh for crying out loud don't stop stirring yet or we'll have to start all over again." Molly yelled.

"Mum I simply forgot, what with trying to make her pregnant and having to work and every thing." Ron answered shakily.

Molly carried on mumbling to her self as Harry ran what they had just been saying over and over in his mind. 'Surely they cant be giving love potion to Hermione, it's just not possible' he thought as he heard Molly tell Ron to stop stirring as it was now the correct colour, it was ready. Sneaking a look in through the window Harry watched as Molly poured a glass of pumpkin juice and added a dose of the potion they had just finished brewing.

"Fetch her in she will have to drink this, then you can lock her in the bedroom until it begins to work, I've added the loyalty potion to the glass, there should be enough at least for this week," Molly said waving Ron into the living room.

Ron vanished from Harry's sight for a couple of minutes, then returned with a bound Hermione. He was pushing her into the room rather roughly. Harry was about to rush in to the house and free his best friend from the hell she must be suffering. Reaching into his pocket for his wand he suddenly remembered something he had placed into his pocked earlier that day. Stepping back from sight he pulled the small instrument from his pocket and looked at it, an idea was forming in his mind. While his mind was racing he made a decision that would change time. In his hand he had a time turner, one he had confiscated from some lowlife that very morning whilst on an official raid against the Malfoy's.

Instead of crashing in to the house and arresting the Weasleys for the use of illegal potions, which in his job as a law officer he was supposed to do, Harry backed away from the open window and retraced his steps back to the Burrow.

The time turner could take one person back up to twelve months, unlike the one Hermione had used in their third year, which only took someone back for a maximum of twelve hours. On his walk to the Burrow from Ron's place Harry had come up with a plan.

With the time turner set to take him back for a full year Harry let the lock slip from the mechanism and the world began to spin. Harry staggered a little as he stopped spinning, as he tried to gather his bearings the dizziness he was feeling from all that spinning made him fall over, holding his still dizzy head he lifted himself up a little and looked over the tall grass toward the Burrow. Thanking his stars for having fallen over he watched from his prone position as Ron and Hermione left the house and took up seats on the patio.

It was almost an hour later when he watched his once best mate lead Hermione back into the house. Feeling that he might be safer from discovery if he hid himself out in the woods he began the slow process of crawling around the Burrow.

Finding a place where he felt he was well enough away from any of the beaten tracks that the Weasleys used Harry lay back into a comfortable position to get a little rest. He had had a hard day. Starting at five that morning he had lead a squad of Aurors to the Malfoy mansion and arrested the whole Malfoy family. The shock of finding that they had not got away with what they had done as death eaters spread across the Malfoy faces, disbelief that after all these years their crimes had caught up to them was a memory Harry would enjoy for many years to come. The journey to Weasley Grange had added to his tiredness and he slowly drifted into sleep.

Three more jumps back in time and Harry arrived on the day he had planned on. He watched carefully from the woods as the Weasleys made the final preparations to the set-up for Bill Weasleys wedding. He chuckled as he watched himself struggling to make garlands for the trees. Harry sat bored as he watched the wedding again, he had been bored the first time, but then he had been trying to dodge Ginny, quite successfully he thought at the time. Now he waited for his chance to do something, he chuckled again as he remembered Ron taking a walk to sober up a couple of hours before the death eater raid.

Ron staggered from the backdoor of the house and began walking right toward the place where Harry was waiting. Ten minutes later Ron sobered up rapidly as an arm wrapped around his neck, a knee in his back pulled him into a position where he found himself unable to do a thing about the knife at his throat. A chilling voice whispered in his ear, "Ok Weasley if you want to live to see the morning you will tell me when you intend to feed the love potion to the muggleborn?"

Ron wet himself in fear, unable to recognise the voice, he knew he had no choice but to tell the truth. "Mum had me give her the first dose three days ago, about half an hour after she arrived here, please… please don't hurt me, please, I swear it was mums idea please let me go, I wont tell anyone…" he pleaded with the person who was almost choking him, he never heard the word obliviate.

Harry sent Ron back to the party and faded into the darkness of the woods. Harry made another jump back in time and as soon as the dizzy feeling left him he apparated to Little Whinging park. Hiding in the bushes where he had often spent time hiding from his cousin Dudley, Harry pulled out his Auror note pad, waited for it to resize then scribbled a quick note using the fake Dumbledore loopy writing he had perfected for all the reports he had to submit in the office, not wanting to give to much away or to change the time line to much he wrote,

'_Harry, please be aware, there are many things about to happen. Your magical core is being reduced due to a potion, and I find I must eliminate the woman responsible so that your power may return and is strong enough to beat Tom. I must also eliminate the one who is planning to rape Miss Granger. Take courage and tell the one who stood by you through everything that you love her. Please do and say nothing about what must happen. I would not have told you but I wish to ease the sorrow you will feel at the loss of two close to you, simply know that they are preparing to betray you. Mourn them if you must but do not attempt to interfere as it would put your mission in great peril. For you to find the items you seek these things must come to pass._

_Phoenix._

_Ps, In order that she does not die 'Do not' cage Hedwig, let her fly when the order arrives_.'

Checking around the park Harry quickly found Hedwig and gave her the letter to deliver, he then set the time turner and set it in motion once again.

Having had a short sleep under the bushes Harry woke and after a quick stretch he apparated back to the Weasley wood. He watched as he and Hermione arrived and entered the Burrow with Ron. Harry knew he had just about ten minutes before Ron came out of the house to fetch his father from the garden shed.

As Harry expected, while he and Hermione were being hugged and welcomed by the Weasley Family Ron left the house to fetch his father. Ron did not know what was happening as he was grabbed from behind and dragged behind a large tree. Turning his head slightly he was able to see Harry had been the one to grab him, he instinctively relaxed a little until Harry's hand moved from his throat to cover his mouth, through the tremendous pain he felt as Harry stabbed a large knife into his kidney he heard the raven haired man hiss, "So end all who would rape my Hermione." The last thing he felt was pain as Harry twisted the knife and pushed it upward.

There was just one more to deal with and Harry had no idea how long he had left. Walking around the shed he opened the only door a fraction, as usual Arthur was tinkering with some muggle device. Harry slipped his wand in through the slight opening and whispered "Imperio."

Arthur followed Harry's instructions and called toward the house for everyone to come and see his latest discovery. The entire Weasley family and their visitors walked to the shed, as he expected Harry saw that there was someone missing and he knew exactly where she would be. Entering the house he saw Molly at the stove.

He walked into and was standing in the kitchen, knowing Harry was staying with them she did not really take much notice of him as he looked around the kitchen, it took a few silent accio amortensia's before a large bottle of potion flew into his hand, there was enough potion to kill an elephant. His silent stunner caught Molly as she was about to speak to him. Walking over to her unconscious body he opened her mouth and made sure she drank the entire bottle before he cast an enervate charm at her.

Harry stood and watched as she slowly stood, using the table to pull herself up by, as she opened her mouth to yell at him he slammed the empty bottle on the table in front of her. "Suffer bitch, and while you die think about your rapist son who lies dead behind the shed. No one rapes my Hermione."

Harry turned and walked out of the house as the effects of the potion began to show. The Weasley family re-entered the house to find Molly lying on the floor foaming at the mouth. On the table there were two vials of potion one labelled Harry, the other labelled Hermione, both of them stood with a large bottle that bore the label amortensia.

Harry made it too the woods before he simply ceased to exist in that time line. The Harry in the Burrow finally understood the letter he had received from who he thought was his old headmaster.


End file.
